sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
My All American
| writer = | based on = Courage Beyond the Game: The Freddie Steinmark Story by Jim Dent | starring = | music = John Paesano | cinematography = Frank G. DeMarco | editing = Dan Zimmerman | studio = | distributor = Clarius Entertainment | released = | runtime = 118 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $20 million | gross = $2.2 million }} My All American is a 2015 American biographical drama sport film based on the life of college football player Freddie Steinmark. The film was written and directed by Angelo Pizzo. It is based on the book Courage Beyond the Game: The Freddie Steinmark Story by Jim Dent. The film stars Finn Wittrock, Sarah Bolger, Robin Tunney and Aaron Eckhart. The film was released on November 13, 2015, by Clarius Entertainment. The film coincides with the 2015 biography Freddie Steinmark: Faith, Family, Football. , It received negative reviews and grossed $2.2 million on a $20 million budget. Plot Freddie Steinmark just wants to play football. After constantly being let down by big colleges he finally catches the eye of one coach. Steinmark heads to Austin where he gives his everything for the game he loves. Cast * Finn Wittrock as Freddie Steinmark * Sarah Bolger as Linda Wheeler * Aaron Eckhart as Darrell Royal * Robin Tunney as Gloria Steinmark * Michael Reilly Burke as Fred Steinmark * Rett Terrell as Bobby Mitchell * Juston Street as James Street * Mackenzie Meehan as Nurse Fuller Production On May 7, 2014, it was announced that Wittrock had been cast in the role of Freddie Steinmark, and Aaron Eckhart had been cast in the role of Darrell Royal. It was also announced that Angelo Pizzo had written the script and was directing the film. On May 16, 2014, it was announced that Sarah Bolger and Robin Tunney had been cast in the roles of Linda Wheeler and Gloria Steinmark respectively. Filming Production of the film began on June 24, 2014, in Austin, Texas. Release The film was originally scheduled to be released on October 9, 2015, in the United States by Clarius Entertainment However, it was pushed back to November 13, 2015. Home media My All American was released on DVD and Blu-ray in the United States on February 23, 2016 by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment. Reception Box office The film opened alongside Love the Coopers and The 33. In its opening weekend, it was projected to gross $2–4 million from 1,565 theaters. The film grossed $520,000 on its opening day and $1.4 million in its opening weekend, finishing 11th at the box office. Critical response My All American has received mixed reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a score of 33%, based on 43 reviews, with an average rating of 4.8/10. The site's consensus reads, "My All American has a genuinely moving real-life story to tell, but writer-director Angelo Pizzo fumbles it into manipulative, melodramatic tearjerker territory." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 34 out of 100, based on 16 critics, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews". On CinemaScore, audiences gave the film an average grade of "A" on an A+ to F scale. Dan Callahan gave the film a negative review saying "Even for those who love inspirational sports films might have to flinch from 'My All American' is a movie so square, conservative and humorless that it winds up playing like a brutally straight-faced South Park parody of gridiron schmaltz", John Wirt gave a mixed review on a two out of four star review saying "Other than a moving conclusion, this is a mediocre sports drama." Roger Moore gave the film one out of four stars saying "Almost unwatchable, outside of Texas". Conversely, Jim Lane gave the film a positive review, saying "My All-American is a red-blooded, God-fearing cavalcade of wall-to-wall, inspirational earnestness", Bill Zwecker gave the film two and a half out of four stars, saying "Don't get me wrong; this film accurately shares a wonderful guy's all-too-short life with us. I only wish it had been delivered in a more well-rounded way". References External links * * * Category:2015 films Category:2010s biographical drama films Category:2010s high school films Category:American films Category:American biographical drama films Category:American football films Category:American independent films Category:Films based on biographies Category:High school football films Category:Texas Longhorns football Category:Film scores by John Paesano